The present invention relates to a log splitter and particularly to a log splitter of the type which supports a log between a ram and a wedge and where the ram engages one end of the log and moves the log into forceful engagement with the sharp edge of the wedge and continues the movement of the log relative to the wedge to effect a splitting of the log. In such log splitters the sharp edge of the wedge penetrates the end of the log and as the log continues to move relative to the wedge the side surfaces of the wedge will force the log to split. Such log splitters as noted above are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,214 discloses a typical example of such a log splitter.
The present invention is directed to a log splitter of the above-noted type which is primarily for the home owner who splits his own fireplace wood. The log splitter of the present invention is a compact relatively inexpensive construction as compared to the prior art and is small enough to easily move around on wheels which form a part of the structure of the present invention.
In particular, the log splitter of the present invention is designed with a double angle wedge construction which includes a very sharp angle point for the initial penetration of the log and a wider angle portion for purposes of accelerating the spreading or splitting of the log.
The wedge construction of the present invention is a double angled construction where the point of the wedge is formed at an angle of approximately 20.degree. which is a very sharp angle as compared to the conventional wedges of 25.degree. to 30.degree. and which enables the initial penetration of the log to occur with less force on the ram. The wider angle on the wedge is approximately 80.degree., and when this portion of the wedge engages the log it effects an accelerated rate of separation of the portions of the log relative to the longitudinal travel of the ram.
As a result of the double angle construction of the wedge the total ram travel is shorter for a given log as compared to the prior art which does not include a double edge angle wedge. Since a shorter stroke on the ram is enabled by the present wedge construction, a lower cost hydraulic cylinder can be used instead of the longer stroke cylinder required with the conventional one angle wedge construction.
Further, the double angle wedge structure of the present invention is formed of a pair of plates which extend transverse to the direction of movement of the ram. Each of the plates has first portions which converge at one angle, namely at the angle of approximately 80.degree. and other portions which converge at the angle of approximately 20.degree.. These plates are suitably bent in order to provide the different angles. The plates are interconnected by a plurality of rectangularly shaped supports which function to reinforce the wedge structure and provide rigidity. This structure is simple and quite effective.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,214 appears to provide for accelerating the slipping of a log by the use of a wide angle plate located on top of the splitting wedge. This patent however does not provide a double angle wedge construction formed of a pair of plates as discussed above and as will be defined in detail herein. The plate which forms the second or spreading angle of U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,214 is subject to the problem of a log being moved thereunder. In fact, it clearly would not engage logs of relatively small diameter.